


Кайзер и взрослые

by Aucella



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aucella/pseuds/Aucella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На церемонии коронации корона упала с головы будущего правителя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кайзер и взрослые

Стул в большом зале был высоким, неудобным и жестким. Чтобы сиделось помягче, гувернантка подкладывала принцу подушку, но так становилось еще хуже: Эрвин-Йозеф все время соскальзывал набок, и ноги мешались и торчали. Как будто он маленький, а ему уже целых пять лет. С досады он схватил с подноса стакан с соком и запустил им в гувернантку.  
– Ваше величество, прошу вас… – Камергер подбирал осколки на полу. – Скоро ваша коронация, сюда придут все герцоги, канцлер, адмиралы. Будет неловко, если они увидят вас капризничающим.  
– Я хочу гулять! И сидеть тут плохо! Не нужны мне адмиралы!  
– Но Ваше величество, церемония…  
– Не хочу церемонию! Не хочу! Не хочу!  
– Ну что тут поделаешь, – вздохнула женщина, разглядывая залитое соком платье, – пойду, переоденусь и подержу мальчика на руках, хотя его давно надо приучать к дисциплине.  
– Как вы смеете! – зашипел на нее камергер. – Это не мальчик! Это его Величество Император Эрвин-Йозеф Второй! И он может делать все, что ему угодно!  
– Но коронацию-то он пропустить не может.  
С этими словами она ушла, а камергер остался, прожигая взглядом неприметную дверь в тронном зале. «Нет, надо менять и эту дурную бабу!» – думал он: «Никакого почтения к титулам. Надо же, мальчика она на руках подержит. Дисциплина! Тьфу».  
Тем временем Эрвин-Йозеф слез с трона и побежал к окну. Прижавшись носом к стеклу, он смотрел, как по лестнице поднимаются люди. Дядей что-то не видно, опять, наверное, поругались. Значит, и кузины не приедут. Элизабета – задавака и играть никогда не хочет, а Сабину можно упросить, но сейчас ее нет. Вот старый дяденька в плаще, у него голова белая и он все время сердитый. А этот, в камзоле, тоже старенький и худой, лицо у него узкое и противное, и голос противный, он часто сюда ходит. Ой, а это кто?   
По лестнице шли двое, один – немножко позади, и от них так и веяло чем-то интересным. Они не злились, а о чём-то говорили. Вот тот, который шел сзади, поднял глаза, заметил Эрвина-Йозефа и… улыбнулся. И подмигнул. И даже немножко рукой помахал. А с ним можно будет поиграть? Второй тоже поднял глаза, усмехнулся. Но этот не такой добрый, и играть он не будет, точно, он сам на игрушку похож. Это, наверное, о нем все время служанки говорят.  
– Пойдемте, Ваше Величество, пора, – гувернантка взяла его за руку.  
Не то, чтобы он на нее сильно сердился, когда кинул стаканом. Эта была доброй и спокойной, но менялись гувернантки так часто, что Эрвин-Йозеф не успевал привыкнуть к ним, и, чего ему ждать от каждой – не знал. Будет ли она плакать или стерпит все капризы? Уступит или настоит на своем?   
Он посмотрел в окно еще раз. Неужели эти взрослые придут сюда, к нему? Интересно! Поэтому он неожиданно спокойно пошел с гувернанткой к неудобному высокому стулу, позволил усадить себя на колени (а так сидеть было и в самом деле удобнее) и стал ждать, когда распахнутся двери зала.

Начало церемонии принесло с собой разочарование: тот, добрый, что махал рукой, так и не пришел. Зато второго Эрвину-Йозефу удалось рассмотреть получше. Он был молодой, сильный, стремительный и, наверное, красивый. Эрвин-Йозеф пока плохо понимал, что такое «красивый», но этот человек его заинтересовал. Он был гораздо ярче, чем другие, и привлекал общее внимание. Все люди в зале то и дело поворачивались к нему, хотя он не говорил громко и вроде бы ничего и не делал.  
Когда на голову Эрвину-Йозефу надели неудобную шапку, которая называлась «корона», все вдруг встали на одно колено и опустили головы. Даже этот.   
Взрослые для маленького кайзера обычно делились на две категории: те, которые выполняли его желания, для чего иногда приходилось покричать, и те, которые смотрели поверх него, хотя говорили вежливо. Эрвин-Йозеф чувствовал, что человек, которого называли «главнокомандующий» и «граф Лоэнграмм», относится ко второй. То, что он кланяется, Эрвину-Йозефу понравилось. Кайзер захотел посмотреть на его лицо, мотнул головой, и шапка слетела. Тогда тот человек усмехнулся. Его улыбка, ехидная и хищная – как будто собака скалит зубы – Эрвину-Йозефу не понравилась. Ему показалось, что над ним собираются посмеяться, а этого он не любил.

– Ваше Величество! Ваше Величество! – Камергер погнался за пятилетним господином, но тот лихо увернулся, подбежал прямо к собирающемуся покинуть зал главнокомандующему и дернул его за плащ.  
– Я хочу поиграть с твоим другом! – прямо заявил кайзер, не дождавшись, когда его подданный поклонится.  
– Прошу прощения, Ваше величество, но у адмирала Кирхайса слишком много обязанностей, – в голосе графа Лоэнграмма отчетливо слышалась ирония, но он встал на одно колено и посмотрел Эрвину-Йозефу в глаза. – Он защищает вас от врагов, как и я.  
Конечно, он не станет слушаться. Но откуда-то Эрвин-Йозеф понимал, что, если начать кричать, плакать и топать ногами, как он это обычно делал с гувернантками и учителями, то не выйдет ничего. Напротив, этот человек вообще решит, что с Эрвином-Йозефом нельзя водиться.  
– Твой друг лучше тебя. Он добрый. А тебе просто завистно, что с ним другие хотят играть! – кайзер, удовлетворившись этой маленькой местью, развернулся и пошел обратно к трону, так и не увидев изумленного выражения на лице Райнхарда фон Лоэнграмма.

Когда Эрвин-Йозеф встретился с Райнхардом фон Лоэнграммом во второй раз, прошло много времени. Кайзеру исполнилось шесть лет, и он считал себя совсем большим. Даже на неудобном стуле – троне – сидеть стало немного проще. А может быть, он просто привык. За это время кайзер научился подписывать документы – это временами бывало забавно. А вот читал он плохо. Но на что же тогда нужны гувернантки, как не читать вслух и подбирать разбросанную одежду? Кричать и топать ногами кайзеру теперь почти не приходилось: взрослые делали, что он хотел.   
Но все-таки это были не настоящие взрослые. Настоящие, те, что смотрели поверх, Эрвином-Йозефом не интересовались и в гости к нему не приходили.  
Теперь графа фон Лоэнграмма называли «премьер-министр». Камергер сказал, что, когда граф подойдет к трону, ему нужно будет отдать свернутые в трубочку бумаги – какие-то грамоты. Но Эрвина-Йозефа интересовало другое: придет ли граф снова со своим другом? Посмотрит ли на него так же серьезно, как в прошлый раз? Тогда, пусть на секундочку, маленький кайзер почувствовал себя действительно важным и большим, хотя своего так и не добился.  
Но граф Лоэнграмм явился на прием с другим человеком, серым, похожим одновременно на тень и на чехол, в котором хранят одежду: невозможно понять, что спрятано внутри, парадный костюм, зимнее пальто или бальное платье кузины.  
– Где ваш друг? – Эрвин-Йозеф усвоил, что к людям в парадном зале следует обращаться на «вы», и, отдавая грамоты, задал вопрос, мучавший его с начала церемонии.   
– Я хочу, чтобы он пришел сюда.  
Граф вздрогнул.  
– Ваше Величество, адмирал Кирхайс не сможет прийти, – говорил он почти шепотом.  
– Почему? Я кайзер, и я велю!  
– Адмирал Кирхайс ждет меня в Вальгалле, Ваше Величество, – голова у него была опущена, и глаз не было видно, только светлые волосы. – Даже кайзер не в силах вернуть его оттуда, хотя я желал бы такого. И Кирхайс с радостью поиграл бы с вами, но…  
Эрвин-Йозеф надул губы. Взрослые вечно придумывают отговорки. Граф не закончил фразу, поклонился и отступил на свое место.   
Приглядевшись, Эрвин-Йозеф заметил, что на Райнхарда фон Лоэнграмма по-прежнему смотрят, даже если он ничего не делает. Он был центром в этой большой комнате, он ярко сиял, и на кайзера обращали внимание только потому, что граф подошел к трону, а вовсе не наоборот. Это было неправильно и немного обидно. Зато, с тайным злорадством, Эрвин-Йозеф заметил, что это сияние, и раньше окружавшее графа, стало немного другим. Райнхард фон Лоэнграмм был по-прежнему сильным, стремительным и красивым, но теперь в нем не было радости. Как будто граф всё время думает о чем-то грустном и двигается так, как будто это только потому, что надо, а не потому, что хочется.   
Ну и пусть. Так ему и надо. Не будет жалеть друзей для кайзера.   
Человек, который теперь пришел вместе с ним, не вызывал желания играть или улыбаться. Напротив, Эрвину-Йозефу хотелось тихонько, по стеночке выскользнуть из тронного зала, лишь бы не попасться серому на глаза.   
«Как же так? – думал Эрвин-Йозеф. – Я же кайзер! Все должны меня слушаться и бояться, а не наоборот!» От этой мысли настроение у Его Императорского Величества испортилось еще сильнее, и ему захотелось пнуть надоевшую гувернантку. Так он и сделает. Потом.  
Когда прием закончился, Эрвин-Йозеф снова подбежал к окну и прижался носом к стеклу, чтобы посмотреть на лестницу. Придворные расходились группами, что-то бурно обсуждая. А вот и они. Серый человек идет немного позади, как ходил тот, добрый. Вдруг серый обернулся и посмотрел прямо на Эрвина-Йозефа. Холодно, безразлично, без всякого выражения, словно Эрвин-Йозеф был не кайзером, а бабочкой в коробке из коллекции насекомых, и серый решал, в какой ящик его положить. Словно сам по себе Эрвин-Йозеф не имел никакого значения.   
Кайзер отступил на шаг назад от окна, потом еще на шаг. Не выдержал и побежал к двери за троном, благо в зале уже никого не было. За обедом он кинул тарелкой и стаканом в повара, а вечером гувернантка, учитель и камердинер получили свою порцию тычков и щипков от Его Императорского Величества.

Опять прошел почти целый год. Начиналось лето. За это время взрослых вокруг кайзера заметно поубавилось, и обязанностей у него стало меньше. С одной стороны, на скучные церемонии в тронный зал теперь его не звали, а с другой – слуги выходили из подчинения. Одна из гувернанток – а Эрвин-Йозеф всего-то пнул ее по ноге, когда она несла обед, – вдруг бросила поднос на пол и заявила, что больше не в силах терпеть и увольняется. Неслыханное дело – так обращаться с кайзером! На крики прибежал мажордом и долго ее отчитывал, а потом уволил. Так ей и надо – она лишилась чести прислуживать во дворце. Лишь через несколько дней Эрвин-Йозеф понял, что не мытьем, так катаньем женщина добилась своего.  
И праздников стало меньше, и подарков, и дворцовый парк почти обезлюдел. Никто не преклонял колена при виде Его Величества, напротив, люди слегка сгибались в поклоне и быстро исчезали. На новый год не было ни фейерверка, ни бала, ни катаний на санках. Кузины давно не приезжали в гости, даже худого дядьки с противным голосом больше не было. Кажется, его казнили, но посмотреть казнь не дали. Один день сменял другой, и всё.  
В день рождения кайзера, когда ему исполнилось семь, вдруг доложили, что на аудиенцию просится начальник штаба графа фон Лоэнграмма. Эрвин-Йозеф уже успел позабыть, кто это такой, но от того, что к нему просятся на аудиенцию, почувствовал себя важным и солидным.  
– Пусть явится! – заявил он, усаживаясь на стул, немного похожий на трон.  
В комнату вошел серый человек, похожий на чехол для платья. Эрвину-Йозефу даже показалось, что в воздухе запахло лавандой, как в темном шкафу, где по ночам прятались чудовища. Он съежился на стуле.  
– Ваше Величество, – голос серого звучал размеренно, невыразительно и спокойно, – премьер-министр, главнокомандующий рейхсфлота граф Райнхард фон Лоэнграмм поздравляет вас с днем рождения и посылает подарок.  
Слуги внесли огромную красную коробку, перевязанную золотистой лентой. Кайзер кивнул, изо всех сил подавляя желание соскочить со стула и убежать.  
– А это подарок лично от меня, – гость протянул небольшую плоскую коробочку, завернутую в бумагу.   
Эрвин-Йозеф робко взял ее, посмотрел на стоявших за стулом мажордома и камердинера, ища у них поддержки. Кажется, подарок нужно открыть. Под белой бумагой оказалась не коробка, а книжка. Ну что еще может подарить такой человек, как не очередную скучную книгу? История чего-то там. Не глядя, он протянул руку с книжкой, и камердинер забрал ее.  
– Вы не интересуетесь историей, Ваше Величество?  
– Нет.  
– Жаль, что я не угадал. Тогда, может быть, военное дело? Я принесу вам другую книгу.  
– Нет!  
На самом деле Эрвин-Йозеф очень любил играть в солдатиков и танки, у него была огромная коллекция моделей космических кораблей, но сейчас он хотел только, чтобы этот человек ушел.  
– Возможно, искусство? Или точные науки?  
– Нет!!!  
– Тогда что же вам подарить?  
– Я не люблю книги! Никакие! Они непонятные. И противные! И скучные!  
– Чего же вы хотели бы?  
– Я хочу праздник. С фейерверком. Чтобы ко мне приехали гости, много гостей. Торт и конфеты. Только вас с вашим графом я не приглашу! – мстительно добавил он.  
– Я не совсем это имел в виду, Ваше Величество. Чего бы вы хотели в жизни? Чем бы вы занялись, будучи взрослым?  
Эрвин-Йозеф молчал. Он не думал раньше, чем мог бы заняться. Разве он не кайзер? Кайзеру не положено работать, так ведь? Но кайзер может делать, все, что хочет.   
– Я… я буду править.   
В голове у Эрвина-Йозефа возникла картинка: вот он, взрослый, сидит на троне, все глядят на него, все ему кланяются, ловят каждое его слово, все делают, что он хочет, даже такие страшные, как этот серый. А если не будут делать, он их велит казнить. А граф Лоэнграмм стоит в сторонке и ждет, пока кайзер не изволит подозвать к себе, только тогда, может быть, на него посмотрят. Никаких учителей не будет, а будут только праздники. Правда мешала назойливая, как муха, мысль о том, что «править» – это еще и непонятные документы, которые он подписывал, и совещания, о которых он слышал, и неплохо бы разобраться, что всё это такое.  
– Управлять империей – это огромная ответственность, Ваше Величество. Вы уверены, что справитесь с ней? При нынешних ваших успехах в учебе и не всегда достойном поведении?  
Тут Эрвин-Йозеф разозлился. Что он себе позволяет?! Это просто какой-то помощник какого-то графа, а смеет указывать кайзеру, как себя вести?! Злость вытеснила страх.  
– Я буду править! Как хочу, так и буду! Я – кайзер, понятно? А если вы будете мне перечить, я велю вас арестовать и казнить!  
– Прошу прощения, Ваше Величество, – с этими словами человек-чехол-для-платья развернулся и пошел к двери.  
Кайзер сполз со стула, задыхаясь, вырвал у камердинера из рук книгу, принесенную гостем, и изо всех сил запустил её в спину уходящему. Тот даже не вздрогнул, когда книга ударила его между лопаток.

– К сожалению, Фернер, ваш план не выдержал столкновения с реальностью, – на обратном пути из дворца в адмиралтейство Пауль фон Оберштайн протянул помощнику черную папку. – Кайзер Эрвин-Йозеф не обладает качествами достойного правителя, династия Гольденбаумов окончательно выродилась. Но жить, как вы предлагаете, частной жизнью, в изгнании и под чужим именем, он уже не сможет. К тому же, каким бы характером он ни обладал, потомок Гольденбаумов всегда будет притягивать авантюристов и сторонников реставрации старой династии. Его высокопревосходительству все равно придется решать, что делать с кайзером, как бы он ни пытался увильнуть.  
Антон Фернер молча забрал бумаги. Да, и так всё было ясно. Срок жизни Эрвина-Йозефа II отмерялся теперь не годами, а месяцами, точнее тем, сколько времени понадобится аристократам или кому-нибудь другому, чтобы организовать очередную попытку устранить Райнхарда фон Лоэнграмма. Антон оглянулся. За задним стеклом автомобиля уменьшались, превращаясь в неясное пятно, парадные ворота с гербом империи.  
Где-то там, в почти пустом дворцовом комплексе, в одном из полузаброшенных зданий, на кровати, обняв подушку, плакал мальчик семи лет от роду.


End file.
